I Am The One
by ImJustThatGirl
Summary: America Singer came to the Selection never thinking that she would fall in love with the prize, Prince Maxon. Now she has. Now to win over the one she loves, she has to show the King, the other Selected, the Prince and herself that she will stop at nothing until she and her love are together, but there is one person who will stop at nothing to have them split up. Aspen.


I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened after and at the Report. King Clarkson had, had his rampage and threatened to kick me out of the Selection. The only reason that I'm even still in this contest is because Maxon told his father that it was his choice is I left or if I stayed. He got caned just so that I could stay. He proved to me that he truly was the loyal and caring man that I had fallen in live with.

I was going to fight for him. There was no way that I was going to hand him over to Celeste, Elise or Kriss. Maxon is my one and there is no way in hell that I am ever going to let him go. No matter what the King and the Rebels will try to throw at me. I'm America Singer, and I am The One.

I woke up the next day to the sound if someone trying to play the piano , but it just wasn't working out so well for them. Each time that they put down a note it made my ears bleed, and I knew that only one person was Capone of that. Marlee Tame, my best friend.

" Marlee stop, you're killing me." I joke and we both crack up laughing.

" Good to see you too." she said as she came to give me a hug.

The moment we hugged I felt all my worries go away. The hug that Marlee and I shared was one of a kind. It sent a warm feeling down my body, and she hugged me so tightly that I thought she would never let go, and I wish that she didn't have to.

" What's wrong?" I asked as we pulled away.

" I wanted to ask you that question." She said as she sat herself on my bed.

Marlee was the only person that I felt as I could tell anything, and she wouldn't judge me about it. Carter was lucky to have her and she was lucky to have humans well.

I told Marlee about everything that happened. I told her about the Diaries, the Kings hissy fit, and Maxon's caning. I told her that he went threw that just so I could stay, and that the King told me that I didn't want him as an enemy, even though he looked as if he wanted me dead.

Marlee listened threw the whole thing. " It's alright. Maxon loves you so much that it hurts in America. He's helped you out, now it's time that you do the same. Show him that he didn't get caned for nothing, show his father that there is something in you that is worth to like, and show the other girls that Maxon is yours and yours only America. I believe in you more than anything, so you should start doing the same."

She was right. Maxon had done everything that he could to keep me safe and happy, but all I've done was just cause the problem. I needed to change, to be a better, stronger America Singer.

" Marlee, have I ever told you that you are the best friend I have ever had, and I love you more than anything." I try to hold back tears, but I can't. Marlee was the only person here next to Maxon who really understood me, the only other person who was like me, risking everything for love, but never being able to have it right, but through all of my many mistakes, she's able to see all of the good that I might be able to bring. She saw me as a light of hope, and there was no way in hell that I was going to let her down. From now on I was going to be someone that the country could call their Princess, someone who was going to make the king proud, and someone who was going to be able to protect the one and only person who she loved. Maxon.

" America, I'm your only friend." Marlee said as she and I started to laugh. In a way she was kind of right, she was my only friend.

" So why are you here, not saying that I don't want you here." I say patting a spot next to me so she could sit.

Marlee looked at me for a moment, a huge smile on her face, and that made me laugh. She was kind of starting to look a little bit crazy, almost like May did when she wanted to know, or did know a big secret.

" America," She stopped making sure that I had her attention.

" Come on Marlee, spill." I say jabbing her with my shoulder in a joking way.

" I'm pregnant America."

I stopped dead, not even able to breath for a moment, thinking of the words Marlee has just told me. My Marlee was going to have a baby. A smile just as crazy as Marlee's came across my face and I let out a little scream hugging her as tightly as I could. This was the best moment of my life.

" Oh my gosh Marlee, I'm so happy for you." I say still hugging her, not wanting to let go of her

.

" Thank you America, I knew you'd be happy to hear about this." The way she said it made it sound as if she was going to cry.

" Does Carter know, and how long has it been?" I ask pulling back to look at her.

" Yeah he knows, and it's been two months, I'm surprised that you haven't seen my stomach yet. Look."

Looking down I saw that her stomach was getting a little bit big, but that only made her look extraordinary. Her pregnancy made her practically glow with beauty.

" Well I have to go, but I'll try to see you as soon as I can America." she says as she gets up.

" I'll see you soon Marlee, and you too baby."

**Marlee laughs and then starts to walk out of the room. Today was going to be a good day, or I would at least try to make this a good day. From now on I was going to be stronger, better, and with Marlee's new secret, I was having hope rush over me. Soon enough that will be me, with Maxon's baby.**


End file.
